Bakugo x Hatsume 7 Stories
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: So, I noticed a lot of ships have these 7 day things with different themes. So, I decided to do the same thing with my Crack Ship of Katsuki Bakugo and Mei Hatsume. Most of these are lighthearted fluff stories, except for one down the line which will be darker. I hope you enjoy these stories and I make you a fan of this crack ship. Other characters will be involved too.
1. Chapter 1: Names

Names

"BakuBeast, you cannot be serious," Mei Hatsume said with a deadpan expression on her face. Her boyfriend, Katsuki Bakugo, who was sitting on the bed with her, looked at her with his right eyebrow raised. Bakugo had asked Hatsume to come into his room to get her opinion on his hero name.

"What? Lord Explosion Murder would make an awesome hero name!" Bakugo exclaimed, pointing to the Provisional Licensing Form, where he had said he wanted his official hero name to be Lord Explosion Murder. Hatsume looked at the name on the form, and rolled her eyes.

"No it wouldn't. It's the kind of name that a five year old would think is stupid," Hatsume countered, leaving Bakugo shocked. With Hatsume not wavering in her stance, Bakugo sighed, and erased the name from the form.

"Fine! You think you can come up with something better!?" Bakugo asked, mumbling angrily to himself. Hatsume nodded her head, and wrote something down on the form. When she showed it to Bakugo, Bakugo's face explodes in a red blush.

"No," Bakugo stated, erasing the name from the form, leaving Hatsume shocked.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Hatsume asked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I am NOT having my hero name be 'BakuBeast'. It's bad enough that Icy-Hot and Lightning Rod call me that, but I'll be fucked if a bunch of random strangers start calling me that too. The only person I want to call me BakuBeast is you," Bakugo explained, leaving Hatsume a blushing mess.

"Uhh…OK…so…do you have any ideas?" Hatsume asked after she shook her head to get rid of the blush. Bakugo shrugged, and the both of them started thinking. After a couple of minutes, Mei snapped her fingers, and wrote another name on the form. Bakugo looked at it, and raised an eyebrow.

"'Dynamite'?" Bakugo asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Hatsume asked back.

"Nothing really, but I'm wondering why you chose this name," Bakugo responded. Hatsume started laughing for a few seconds before she mostly regained her composure.

"Well, it fits really well with your explosion quirk, but more importantly…" Hatsume started to explain before more laughter escaped her mouth, which she tried to block with her hand. Bakugo was watching her with his head tilted and eyebrow raised in confusion, before his eyes widened in realization. Once he realized what Hatsume meant, he started chuckling, covering his mouth to try and muffle it.

"Mei, don't you dare say it," Bakugo warned, still chuckling.

"But more importantly, it's because you're the bomb!" Hatsume exclaimed, erupting into a fit of laughter. Bakugo started laughing too, and the two went in for a hug. After the two were done laughing, Bakugo gave Hatsume a kiss on the cheek before putting her on his lap, and grabbing the paper.

"Alright Mei, 'Dynamite' it is," Bakugo said, nibbling on Mei's ear while she was still laughing at her terrible pun. Bakugo shook his head before he wrote down 'Dynamite' on his form, and just like that, the Explosion Hero Dynamite was created.


	2. Chapter 2: Relaxation

Relaxation

Mei Hatsume skipped to Hero Class 1A so that she and Katsuki Bakugo can make it to their lunch date. Hatsume poked her head through the door of Class 1A with a large smile taking up half of her face, with a childlike sparkle in her eyes. However, when she saw what her boyfriend was doing, she was shocked, but at the same time, figured something like this would happen.

"YOU GODDAMN LIGHTNING ROD PIECE OF SHIT! YOU COST ME THE FIGHT!" Bakugo yelled, while harshly poking the chest of Denki Kamanari. Kamanari, unlike most people, swiped Bakugo's finger away from him and stood up from his seat.

"ME!? YOU'RE THE IDIOT WHO THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD TAKE MIDORIYA AND URARAKA ON BY YOUR DUMBASS SELF!" Kamanari yelled back, pushing Bakugo a few inches back. Bakugo immediately headbutted Kamanari, and glared at him.

"I COULD'VE BEATEN DEKU AND ROUND FACE ALL BY MYSELF! IT WAS YOUR STUPID ASS THAT KEPT DISTRACTING ME WITH THE STUPID BULLSHIT THAT WAS COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Bakugo yelled, with Kamanari not budging an inch. While the yelling continued, Hatsume was still standing outside the classroom staring at her boyfriend arguing.

"Oh hey, Hatsume," a voice called from a few feet away. Hatsume turned around and saw Midoriya heading towards her.

"How's it going, Ten Million Points?" Hatsume said, leaving Midoriya with a face completely covered in a blush.

"Come on…we've known each other for months. You don't have to keep calling me that," Midoriya responded, looking away from her.

"OK, OK. Just tell me what's going on with Katsuki and that electric guy," Hatsume said, pointing to the two students, who were still screaming and pushing each other.

"Oh, well Kamanari and Kacchan were facing off against me and Ochako in a practice match, and Kacchan thought he could take us both on without Kamanari's help. Before he could do anything, Kamanari dragged him back to their corner, and while they were arguing, me and Ochako managed to get them out of the circle. Since then, they've been arguing about whose fault it was that they lost," Midoriya explained. Hatsume nodded her head, and went over to Bakugo and Kamanari. "Hey, where are you going, Hatsume?"

"I'm going to calm Katsuki down," Hatsume stated before continuing her walk to Bakugo's desk on the other side of the classroom.

"OH YEAH!? I'M GONNA KICK YOUR STUPID LIGHTNING…!" Bakugo yelled before he was interrupted by a tiny pressure on his cheek. Hatsume had gotten on the tips of her toes, and gave Bakugo a kiss on the cheek. The kiss lasted approximately ten seconds before Hatsume pulled away. Bakugo looked at Hatsume, then at Kamanari with a blush covering his face.

"Just…don't get in my way again, Lightning Rod," Bakugo mumbled, turning his face away from everyone in an attempt to prevent people from seeing his face covered in a massive blush. Kamanari, seeing the complete 180 in Bakugo's behavior, smirked, and made a whipping sound effect, accompanied by a whipping motion with his hands. Bakugo glared at him, and made some explosions in his hands. Before Bakugo could beat up Kamanari, Hatsume hugged his arm. Bakugo looked at Hatsume, and the blush returned to his face in full force.

"Go fuck yourself," Bakugo mumbled to Kamanari as he and Hatsume walked out of the classroom hand in hand, leaving the rest of the classroom in shock.

"Wow, we should have Hatsume here more often," Midoriya stated, with the rest of the class, including Aizawa, nodding in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3: Protective

Protective

"So are you free Friday night?"

"Not if you are."

"Are you sure?"

"110% positive."

"How about Saturday?"

Hatsume let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head. She had gone to Class 1B a few minutes ago to pick up some borrowed tools from Vlad King. She always hated going to Class 1B because of one student, and that student was Neito Monoma. Thy Copy Quirk user had a crush on her, and he would always try and flirt with her or ask her out whenever he saw her. However, she did not like Monoma, especially with his irrational obsession with Class 1A.

"Monoma, how many times do I have to tell you; I am not interested in you. I will never be interested in you, and I find you ungodly annoying," Hatsume stated with a sharp glare in her eyes. Monoma, however, still had his signature wide smile on his face, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You may think that way about me now, but if you gave me a chance, I'm sure that you would change your mind," Monoma whispered, sending a chill down Hatsume's spine. Hatsume pulled Monoma's hand off of her shoulder, and turned towards the door.

"I doubt that," Hatsume mumbled, before she walked out of the room. Unfortunately for her, Monoma decided to follow her back to the workshop. After ten minutes of Monoma listing all of his 'positive qualities', Hatsume was ready to throw him off a cliff. But before she could snap at Monoma, she saw something that made all the negative emotions flow out of her like a waterfall.

"Katsuki!" Hatsume called, unable to wave due to the box of tools in her hand. Katsuki Bakugo was leaning on the wall next to the door of the Support Course workshop, apparently waiting for Hatsume to return. When Bakugo heard Hatsume's voice, he turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Mei, I've been looking for you," Bakugo greeted, hugging Hatsume. However, when he laid eyes on Monoma, he started glaring at him.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Bakugo asked, trying to hide how annoyed and angry he was that the loudmouth of Class 1B was doing hanging around with his girlfriend. Mei looked at Monoma, and sighed.

"He followed me here. He's been asking me out for the past 10 minutes, and he really needs to learn to take 'no' for an answer," Mei explained, causing Bakugo to glare even harder through Monoma. If Bakugo had heat vision as his quirk, he would've turned Monoma into Swiss cheese with how hard he was glaring at him.

"Well, I would be a much better man for Mei than you, you Class 1A animal! I guess Mei feels sorry for you, so she decided to give you some of her time. However, once she gets tired of you, I'll be here for her," Monoma said, grabbing Hatsume's hand rather forcefully, given Hatsume's slightly pained expression.

"She doesn't like you, fucker! So why don't you get your hand off of her and leave her the hell alone before I beat the ever-loving crap out of you!" Bakugo yelled, getting in between Hatsume and Monoma.

"Oh, I touched a nerve didn't I? You know that I would be a much better partner for Mei than you are right now. It's rather typical of Class 1A to be all…" Neito began. However, his attempt at a rant was cut off by a fist right to the left cheek. Monoma fell flat on his back on the floor, with Bakugo standing over him with his fist still out. While Hatsume was watching the whole exchange with a smile on her face that resembles a kid on Christmas morning, Bakugo grabbed Monoma by his shirt collar.

"Listen you copycat piece of shit, if I ever see you so much as look at Mei the wrong way again, you're going to have more than a bloody nose. Now get the fuck out of our faces before I really lose my cool," Bakugo said with quiet intent, before throwing Monoma back on the floor. Monoma crawled back a few inches before running back down the hall, mumbling how he would get revenge on Class 1A one day.

"Stupid fucking piece of shit, thinking he can harass my girlfriend and get the fuck away with it," Bakugo seethed, while his fist was shaking. His seething came to an end when he felt his girlfriend's lips peck him on the lips.

"Thanks for getting rid of the pest, BakuBeast," Hatsume cooed, grabbing Bakugo's arm. Bakugo smiled down at her, and kissed Hatsume's forehead. The two of them walked into the workshop, with Bakugo helping Mei with the box of tools, discussing their weekend dating plans.


	4. Chapter 4: Sexy

Sexy

"Damn! These are so uncomfortable!" UA's resident mad scientist Mei Hatsume whined, trying to reposition the pants she was wearing, which were plain black yoga pants. They looked practically skin tight, and the frown on her face combined with the sweat on her face indicated that she wanted to get out of these pants as quickly as she could.

"Ugh, stupid broken washing machine," Hatsume grumbled, before putting her wrench down, and started walking to a drawer to get some more tools. While she was rummaging through the drawer, her boyfriend Katsuki Bakugo walked into the lab with a smile on his face. Hatsume, who was distracted with looking through the tool drawer, didn't notice Bakugo walking in.

"Hey Mei, how's…it…uh…wha…huh…euh…" Bakugo started stammering with a blush completely covering his face, which highlighted the sweat drops that were raining down his face. Hatsume turned to Bakugo and smiled.

"Oh hey, BakuBeast. I'm doing alright but…I should probably ask you if you're alright. You look sick," Hatsume said, noticing Bakugo's red and sweaty face.

"Yeah…I…I'm fine," Bakugo stammered out, looking away from Hatsume.

"Well, I still want to see your temperature just to be sure. Oh! I think I have the perfect baby for that!" Hatsume exclaimed as she started mumbling while looking through a collection of her 'babies'. When she bent down to get a closer look at her collection, a drop of blood escaped Bakugo's nose. Bakugo always had a thing for Hatsume's ass, and the yoga pants contouring to her butt was making him think of things that he shouldn't be doing in a school for heroes.

"BakuBeast, are you bleeding?" Hatsume asked, holding a thermometer in her hand. Bakugo quickly covered his nose and used his thumb to wipe the drops of blood dangling from his nose. Bakugo tried to say something, but the image of Hatsume in tight yoga pants once again fried his brain, and made him unable to say anything. Hatsume was about to ask Bakugo is he was alright again, Bakugo grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed Hatsume on the mouth.

Hatsume eyes widened in shock for a few seconds before she melted into the kiss and started returning the kiss wholeheartedly. Bakugo grabbed Hatsume's butt rather forcefully, and Hatsume wrapped her arms around the back of Bakugo's neck. After another minute of their hardcore makeout session, they let go of each other to catch their breath.

"BakuBeast…not that I don't enjoy kissing you…but what was that about?" Hatsume asked, taking deep breaths after every few words she spoke.

"I…I don't know…Mei. Just seeing you…in those yoga pants…really turned me on," Bakugo muttered with the little breath he had left, blushing a little bit as he said that to his girlfriend. Hatsume blushed as well, and looked down at the floor.

"Really? How did these pants turn you on?" Hatsume asked in an almost innocent manner. Bakugo chuckled to himself before he once again gave Hatsume's butt a squeeze.

"They show off more of your ass, which I think is just the fucking sexiest. It's so plump, yet it's firm at the same time, just the right size, and I love squeezing it," Bakugo whispered in Hatsume's ear, emphasizing his point by giving Hatsume's butt another squeeze. Hatsume's blush grew brighter and bigger upon Bakugo's admission.

"I've…never really been called 'sexy' before," Hatsume mumbled, looking away from Bakugo. Bakugo noticed Hatsume's change in demeanor, and turned her head around to face him.

"Well, you better get used to it, because you're going to hear me calling you 'sexy' for a long, long time," Bakugo whispered, with Hatsume nuzzling her head on Bakugo's chest accompanied by a small, but comforting hug.


	5. Chapter 5: Cuddles

Cuddles

"BakuBeast," Mei Hatsume whined, her hands in the pockets of her jacket while she was shivering and watching her boyfriend Katsuki Bakugo practice kick boxing on a punching bag. Naturally, Bakugo was too focused on his training to hear Hatsume.

"BakuBeast," Hatsume said a little louder, but the pink haired inventor was met once again with only the sounds of Bakugo grunting and the sound of Bakugo's fist meeting the punching bag.

"BakuBeast!" Hatsume yelled, getting frustrated with Bakugo ignoring her. Bakugo stopped punching the punching bag and looked over at Hatsume.

"What's up?" Bakugo asked, breathing in and out. Hatsume started blushing, seeing his sweaty body inside his sleeveless black T-Shirt that did not do a good job of hiding his muscles, but she wasn't trying to drool over him. Well…not yet.

"We've been out here for hours, and it's starting to get freezing. You know I hate the cold. Can we go back inside now?" Hatsume explained, her shivering had increased in speed and power through the entire duration of her explanation.

"Well you can go inside if you want, but I still have a bit more training to do," Bakugo responded, going back to him punching his bag. Hatsume pouted, before walking towards Bakugo.

"I'm not going back to your room without you coming with me so that we can cuddle!" Hatsume practically yelled in Bakugo's ear.

"Look, we can cuddle after I'm done," Bakugo argued.

"Well, how long is that going to be?" Mei asked, with her hands on her hips and a crossed look in her eyes.

"About another hour," Bakugo answered, before he started kicking the punching bag. Hatsume grumbled in annoyance before she turned Bakugo around, and gave him a deep kiss, with her tongue touching Bakugo's. Bakugo's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, before he melted into the kiss. Bakugo snaked his hand down Hatsume's pants, and gave her ass a rough squeeze. After about a minute, the two stopped kissing and looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"You were saying?" Hatsume asked with her dopey smile turning into a victorious smirk.

"What the hell are we still doing out here? Let's get back to my room," Bakugo responded, picking Hatsume up bridal style, and made his way to his room. Hatsume looked up at Bakugo with a blush, with her victorious smirk still on her face.


	6. Chapter 6: Late Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

Katsuki Bakugo was sitting in class, paying attention to the lesson on Power Quirks Aizawa was talking about while eating the last of his Valentine's Day chocolates. His girlfriend, Mei Hatsume had surprisingly got him a small box of chocolates. He was expecting some giant elaborate machine that was related to Valentine's Day, but all he got were some mint chocolates, which were his favorite.

"And that's why wind is the true enemy of…what the hell is that thing?" Aizawa asked when he saw a tiny pink and red egg with propellers flying through the classroom. It scanned everyone with a purple pink beam. When it came to Bakugo's desk, it came to a stop and scanned him a couple more times than the other students.

"Katsuki Bakugo identified," the device said as it gently landed on his desk.

"Probably from Mei," Bakugo mumbled, before he picked up the egg. When he did, the egg shot confetti in his face and blasted multicolored fireworks from its top.

"Jesus Christ!" Bakugo yelled, as he tried to rub the confetti off of his face and spit it out of his mouth. Kaminari, who was sitting next to Bakugo, was the only one who started laughing, ignoring Bakugo's threats to kill him while choking on some of the confetti.

"Ha ha ha! You really didn't think that you'd be getting only one measly box of chocolates for Valentine's Day did you BakuBeast?" a voice practically yelled in Bakugo's ear. Bakugo was about to punch that person in the face before he realized that it was his girlfriend, Mei Hatsume.

"Not when you're dating the best Support Course student in the entirety of UA High. This is my very special baby; the Love Egg!" Hatsume declared, pointing to the pink and red egg. Bakugo held the egg close to his face and gave his girlfriend a raised eyebrow.

"The title's a work in progress. Anyway, this little baby is basically here to tell you…HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, BAKUBEAST!" Hatsume screamed right in Bakugo's face. The girls in the class went "Awwww" at this display of affection by Hatsume, and it made Bakugo want to go hide in a hole.

"Mei, Valentine's Day was a week ago," Bakugo responded in a mumble with his face completely covered in a red blush.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure this baby was absolutely perfect before I gave it to you. You know what they say; 'better late than never', right?" Hatsume explained, before giving Bakugo a side hug. Bakugo sighed before giving Hatsume a hug of her own.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mei," Bakugo responded.

"It's a good thing that this didn't go to the wrong person. I designed it so that it would become burning hot when it touches a person that isn't you or me," Hatsume said to Bakugo, who looked at the device with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Lightning Rod!" Bakugo yelled at Kaminari, before throwing the egg at him.

"Unknown operator. Core temperature rising," the egg said. A few short moments later, Kaminari started shrieking in pain at the intense heat on his face.

"AHHHHH! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Kaminari screamed while he was running around the classroom like a chicken with his head chopped off. Bakugo was laughing at his desk, while Mei was looking at him with a pout.

"I don't like you using my gifts to hurt people, BakuBeast," Hatsume mumbled with the pout still very much on her face. Bakugo rolled his eyes with the smirk remaining on his face before he gave Hatsume a kiss on the lips.

"Happy late Valentine's Day, Mei," Bakugo whispered, continuing to kiss her on the cheek and the neck.

"Happy late Valentine's Day, BakuBeast," Hatsume whispered back, responding with kisses of her own on Bakugo's cheek and neck. After a moment, Aizawa grabbed both Hatsume and Bakugo with his scarf, and separated them.

"As much as I'm totally invested in this little love fest, I would like to get back to my lesson. Hatsume, get back to class, and Bakugo, get back to your seat," Aizawa commanded with his eyes turning red with his icy glare.

"Killjoy," Hatsume mumbled as she was heading out the door.

"I'm a teacher, it's my job," Aizawa quipped back, before Hatsume blew a kiss to Bakugo and left the classroom. Mr. Aizawa continued his lesson, while Bakugo was looking over the egg with a warm smile on his face and Kaminari was recovering from the multiple burns on his face the egg gave him.


	7. Chapter 7: Why?

Why?

Katsuki Bakugo was laying on his bed, with his hands covering his face. Next to him was a pink slip of paper with his name on it and the signature of the principal on it. Low growls were coming from his throat, with small pricks of tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Then, he heard the squeak of his door opening, and quickly wiped his eyes. When he looked up, he saw his girlfriend, Mei Hatsume.

"Hi BakuBeast," Hatsume greeted with a smile on her face as she walked to Bakugo's bed.

"Hey," Bakugo responded, not looking away from the ceiling. Hatsume raised an eyebrow before she sat down next to him, and started running her hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Is something wrong, BakuBeast?" Hatsume asked, getting a good look at Bakugo, taking notice of the worried look on his face, and the remnants of dried tears around the corners of his eyes. Hatsume moved her hand to his forehead, and kissed him there.

"It's…nothing. Don't worry about it," Bakugo mumbled, turning his body around so that his face wasn't facing Hatsume. Hatsume, much like Bakugo, was not one to give up easily, so she hugged his back, and nuzzled her face in his neck.

"Katsuki, you helped me with my problems and I want to help you with yours. I can tell that something is wrong with you, and I want to know what happened so that I can try and help you. Now, tell me what's wrong, and don't skip out on any details," Hatsume whispered in his ear. Bakugo shivered at the seriousness in her voice. It was comforting, yet somewhat scolding at the same time, as if she was annoyed at him not telling her his problems earlier. Bakugo sighed, still keeping his face and eyes away from Hatsume's.

"I…overreacted during practice again," Bakugo again mumbled, his voice almost breaking before he could even start the sentence.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Hatsume attempted to assuage before Bakugo suddenly turned around, facing Hatsume with a glare in his eyes with tears starting to come out.

"Well it fucking is! I broke fucking Deku's arm in training because…I got fucking mad again! The principal said that if I do one more thing like this, I'll be expelled and there go my chances of being a pro hero like I always wanted!" Bakugo screamed in Hatsume's face, shocking her. Bakugo took some deep breaths before wrapping Hatsume in a hug, with Hatsume feeling the tears pooling on her shirt sleeve.

"I'm sorry. This whole thing has me worried. Like, I try not to get enraged, but there's always something that has to piss me off. And I've been in my room all day trying to think of a way to just calm the hell down, but I…I just can't! And…I feel like I should give up," Bakugo once again started mumbling. Bakugo's eyes started tearing up again before a needle like pain surged throughout his arm. Bakugo saw that Hatsume had started pinching his arm.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" Bakugo yelled, rubbing the sore spot on his arm. 'Damn, I must've been training her fucking well for her to get that strong'.

"So that you'll stop talking like an idiot! You made a mistake, yeah you did. You shouldn't have attacked Midoriya, but that doesn't mean you haven't changed," Hatsume explained. Before Bakugo could interrupt her, Hatsume put a finger on his lips and continued. "When I first met you, you were an arrogant, self centered bastard who didn't care who he hurt in his goal to become a Hero."

"But…when we started dating, I saw a different side to you. The caring, protective side that dedicated a whole day to making me feel better after I couldn't leave my room thinking about my parents' deaths. The side that is so concerned about my health that he checks in on me multiple times a day to make sure I don't overwork myself. The side of you that has been training me in self defense despite the trouble I've been having with my asthma. Katsuki, if you were the same person you were when you started this school, we wouldn't be in a relationship and I sure as hell wouldn't even want to know you. I will go down there to the principal and defend you because I know you've changed and I don't want you to lose any confidence in yourself," Hatsume soliloquized, breathing in and out, tears of her own threatening to fall from her eyes. Bakugo looked at her with complete shock and confusion and his mouth agape.

"Why?"

"Why…what?"

"Why are you being so passionate about defending me? I…I…I could've killed someone today, and I may do it again. I…don't know if I'll explode again," Bakugo explained, his voice still lacking the confidence that it usually has.

"Like I told you Katsuki, I KNOW you've changed. I wouldn't be defending you so much if I didn't believe in you. I love you Katsuki, and I will do whatever I can to help you with your anger or whatever else you need," Hatsume responded, walking up to Bakugo, and giving him a big hug. Katsuki hugged her back, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Mei, but I'm glad you're on my side. I love you," Bakugo said, rubbing Hatsume's back, who responded by rubbing the back of Bakugo's neck. The two sat back down on Bakugo's bed, and started kissing each other, with the bad feelings that stuck in Bakugo's mind all day practically disappeared.


End file.
